In a logic analyzer technique which is an actual debugging tool adapted to confirm whether a hardware is normally operated, a debugging circuit is inserted when a debugging target circuit is implemented.
Related technologies are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-317023 and International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2008/020513.